


Не грози Твин Пикс, понюхивая кокаин у себя в отеле

by Kitahara



Category: Scarface (1983), Twin Peaks
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Parody, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: если бы Брайан де Пальма снял "Твин Пикс" в стиле "Лица со шрамом", это было бы, наверное, примерно так.Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, ООС в рамках AU, торчащие уши автора.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Audrey Horne
Kudos: 5





	Не грози Твин Пикс, понюхивая кокаин у себя в отеле

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Анунаху и Дже, соавторам идеи.
> 
> На задание "Лицо со шрамом" на ФБ-2012. Крэк и треш.

— Fuck, — жизнерадостно поздоровалась Джози, спустившись к завтраку. Тонкие ноздри ее были припудрены невесомым слоем кокаина. Она зябко повела голыми плечами, и шелковое платье с глубоким декольте заструилось мягкими складками. Судя по тому, как оно облегало фигуру, белья на Джози не было.  
— Fuck, — откликнулся Пит Мартелл и нервно провел ладонью вверх-вниз по удочке, которую держал, уперев в бедро. — А пойду-ка я под… подловлю рыбы, порыбачу в смысле!  
Джози доброжелательно улыбнулась, пожав плечами, и ее затвердевшие от холода соски умопомрачительно поднялись и опустились под тонкой атласной тканью.  
— Вот же fuck, — покачал головой Пит, оказавшись на крыльце.  
Несмотря на февральскую непогоду, у реки виднелись пляжные зонтики, под которыми особенно отважные туристы принимали солнечные ванны, не снимая норковых шуб. Пит решил устроиться за большим камнем, отбрасывающим тень на песок, из-за чего никто из купальщиков не решался раскладывать под ним шезлонги.  
Но не тут-то было.  
У самой воды под камнем обнаружился странного вида полиэтиленовый сверток — как раз такого размера, чтобы оказаться чьим-нибудь тщательно упакованным трупом.  
Пит поправил заброшенный на плечо автомат и задумчиво шмыгнул носом.  
Похоже, порыбачить на Джози в пасторальном пейзаже дикой природы сегодня была не судьба.

— Fuck, шериф, — меланхолично поприветствовал Пит телефонную трубку. — Я тут на берегу нашел мертвую телку. Мертвая, завернутая в пластик. Спихнуть обратно в речку или тебе нужен повод увидеться с моей снохой?  
Судя по тяжелой тишине, на том конце провода неслабо задумались: три дня назад, после сорвавшейся поставки кокса в Канаду, шерифа поглотил черный запой.  
— Fuck, — прохрипел наконец Трумэн. — Давай сразу скажем ФБР, пусть они парятся?  
— Основания?.. — резонно возразил Пит, ровняя «дорожку» кокаина открыткой с видом на береговую линию Майами.  
Шериф застонал.  
— Слушай, чувак, — сказал он после того, как обложил матушку мертвой шлюхи трехэтажным матом, — отпинай эту суку за границу штата? Там же недалеко, за излучину, что тебе стоит?..  
— Три кило кокса и звони федералам.  
— Кровосос, — почти восхищенно отозвался Трумэн. — Fuck.  
— Fuck, — попрощался Пит.  
— Что-то случилось? — мягко спросила Джози, отвернувшись от зеркала. Ее красные губы так округлялись на «о», что у Пита опять возникло непреодолимое желание погладить… удочку.  
Нахрена мне кокс, подумал он, надо было просить приватный танец в ее исполнении.  
— Труп на берегу, ничего особенного, — откликнулся Пит, стараясь отвлечься от волнующих мыслей. — Где у нас санки?

Сперва он хотел погрузить тело как есть, лицом вниз, но в процессе выяснилось, что закантовать труп на санки удобнее, чем поднимать на руки.  
— Fuck, — вообще не удивился Пит. — Так это ж Лора Палмер. Допрыгалась, киска.  
Сани шли тяжело, то и дело глубоко увязая в песке подгибающимися полозьями.

— Дайан, — сказал специальный агент Купер, нежно огладив бок лежащей на переднем сидении бензопилы. — Сейчас шесть утра, и мы с тобой едем в хренову глушь только потому, что какой-то несовершеннолетней бля... белой гражданке США вздумалось отдать концы за границей штата Вашингтон. Утешает одно: здесь вокруг столько деревьев, что нам явно не будет скучно.  
Сосны шумели по обе стороны от шоссе, навевая невнятную тоску по пальмам Майами.

— Fuck, — агент Купер пожал руку шерифу, стараясь при этом держаться как можно дальше: от всей помятой персоны местной опоры правосудия исходило мощное и насыщенное амбре перегара. — Специальный агент ФБР Дэйл Купер. Говорят, у вас тут девок мертвых развелось на пляже.  
— Fuck, — вяло отозвался шериф, пытаясь прочесать пятерней буйную шевелюру. Двустволка, которую он носил в кобуре, притороченной к поясу, печально шлепнула его по бедру. — Да караул просто, мир катится в ад. Маньяки, насильники, пидарасы, нивеля… нивебля... бля, короче, падение патриархальных ценностей. Ни в хуй патриархальные ценности не ставят, сволочи, у водопада притон с борделем, школьницы дают всем подряд, мазохисты всякие орхидеи выращивают — а вот нахрена им орхидеи, мазохистам-то, что они с ними делают… и никто, главное, никто ничего не хочет добровольно отстегивать полиции! Люси, у нас вода в участке вообще есть, еб твою мать?  
— Только пиво!  
Трумэн страдальчески нахмурился и облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Шериф, — строго спросил Купер, побарабанив пальцами по ремню, на котором болталась закинутая на плечо бензопила. — Вы всегда такой словоохотливый или только с бодуна?  
Трумэн сфокусировал мутный взгляд на приезжем агенте.  
— А ты вроде нормальный мужик, — изрек шериф, принимая от подскочившей секретарши стакан. — Давай пропустим часть, в которой ты мне начнешь рассказывать, что у меня в участке творится форменное блядство, а у тебя свои правила ведения расследования — и чтобы я слушался и все дела?  
Купер отобрал у шерифа стакан и вернул его секретарше. У той удивленно лопнул свежевыдутый пузырь розовой жвачки.  
— Правило одно, шериф, — торжественно воздев вверх палец, сказал Купер. — Надираются по утрам только аристократы и канадские эмигранты. Служители правосудия на рассвете спортивно долбят кокс.  
Трумэн страдальчески проводил пиво взглядом и покладисто раскатал «дорогу» на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.

Осмотр места преступления не затянулся надолго. Купер покачал головой, потрогал большой камень, заслоняющий туристам солнце, поцокал языком, оценив песцовую шубу на одной знойной красотке, пропустил через пальцы пригоршню песка и, напрочь отказавшись идти смотреть на место, где, по версии шерифа, выловили убитую, приказал вести его к Питу Мартеллу.  
— Fuck, господа! Чаю, кофе, чего-то покрепче? — Джози с профессиональной улыбкой сложила ладони на уровне груди и церемонно поклонилась гостям. Вырез ее декольте при этом сместился, открывая потрясающий вид на восточные красоты. — Тайский массаж, танец на столе, технику глубокой глотки?  
— Джо, — окликнул ее Трумэн со всей доступной ему в нынешнем состоянии мягкостью. — Расслабься, не на работе.  
Улыбка Джози стала смущенной.  
— Простите, бывает, заносит по старой памяти. Так что, может, кофейку? Пит сейчас подойдет. Говорит, починить надо кое-что из инструмента, погнулось.  
Агент хмыкнул. Шериф занервничал.  
Когда Джози ушла за кофе, а мужчины разместились на диване в гостиной, Купер повернулся к Трумэну и с неподдельным интересом спросил:  
— И что, давно ты так обласкан судьбой?  
— В смысле? — поерзал шериф.  
— Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Отличная гонконгская проститутка, выучка налицо. И с тобой явно не в нарды играет по выходным.  
— Прямо так видно? — удручился Трумэн. — Ты понимаешь, мы вроде как шифруемся. Она вдова Эндрю Пэккарда, хозяина лесопилки, того еще козла. Так вот, у него сестра осталась, жена Пита. Крутит шуры-муры с наркобароном, ее лучше не злить. А если тебе кто скажет, что это я лично закладывал пластит под лодку Пэккарда, так ты не верь!  
— Угу, — задумчиво покивал Купер. — Только ты скажи своей Джози больше на людях не гладить тебя «незаметно» по члену. Язык тела, Гарри. Он такой красноречивый.

— Это у нас дневник покойной? — поинтересовался Купер с набитым ртом, уплетая пончик с кокаиновой пудрой. — «Дорогой дневник, сегодня мы встречаемся с Дж. Дж., конечно, редкостная сопля, умудрился дожить до восемнадцати лет и ни разу не нюхнуть и не дунуть, в общем, дорогой дневник, его моральный образ так светел, аж тошнит, зато хуй у Дж. побольше, чем у некоторых, ВСЕ УЯСНИЛ, МУДАК?»  
— Что ты орешь, — поморщился шериф. — Все я понял.  
— Нет, это в смысле девица ведет у себя в тайном дневнике беседы с кем-то, ну ты подумай. Что за молодежь пошла.  
— Падение нравов, — Трумэн согласно кивнул и тут же зашипел от боли в гудящей голове. — Этот Дж., судя по описанию, Джеймс Херли. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Купер, на хуй не смотрел, но в остальном девчонка насчет него права. Это тупиковая версия, он мухи не обидит.  
— Ну все, и не тратим тогда эфирное время, — согласился Купер. — Есть еще что-то в вещдоках из дома убитой?  
Шериф, мелкими глотками пивший минералку, за которой Люси пришлось сгонять в магазин на углу, кивнул и подвинул агенту полиэтиленовый пакетик с маленьким ключом.  
— Вроде как от банковской ячейки, — сказал Трумэн с сомнением. — Ты сам глянь, я с похмелья нихера не соображаю.  
— Оно и видно, — иронично усмехнулся Купер. — Вы бы след от полозьев хоть граблями загребли, конспираторы хреновы. Ладно, что там со вскрытием?  
Шериф выразительно позеленел.

— Лора Палмер, — задумчиво протянул Купер, любовно укладывая бензопилу на свободный операционный стол. — И что же интересного вы можете мне, шериф, и вы, доктор — кстати, fuck, я еще не здоровался в этой сцене? — рассказать об этой прекрасной леди? Вы вроде бы дружите с ее отцом?  
Доктор Хэйворд неспешно прикурил косяк и, затянувшись, передал его шерифу поверх тела покойницы. Между голых посиневших грудей Лоры упал пепел. Свет в морге три раза загадочно мигнул.  
— Что вам сказать за Лору, чего бы не знал о ней весь Твин Пикс? Покойница была королева красоты, переспавшая с половиной этого жалкого городка — и не только с мужской. Ее имели, если меня не подводит память, сын майора Бриггса Бобби — он вроде как считался ее законным хахалем, — племянник Эда Херли, блаженного хозяина заправки, дальнобойщик Лео Джонсон, Жак Рено…  
— Сука, сорвавшая мне поставку в Канаду, — мрачно вставил Трумэн, почесав щетину.  
— Воистину так, — чинно кивнул доктор, забирая сделавшую круг сигарету. — Распоясались эти канадские эмигранты. Кроме того, Лора любила пошалить с Ронетт Пуласки…  
— Тоже эмигрантка? — уточнил Купер, увлеченно ковыряя пинцетом под ногтями Лоры Палмер.  
— Не канадская, — успокоил Хэйворд. — Ну, в общем, и с Беном Хорном, нашим наркобароном, покойная тоже неплохо так зажигала. Дочка барона на желчь исходила от зависти.  
— Тоже хотела позажигать с отцом? — удивился Купер. — Вот, смотрите!  
Он торжественно извлек из-под ногтя на безымянном пальце правой руки Лоры крохотный обрывок бумажки.  
— Что это, джентльмены, по-вашему? — поинтересовался Купер, помахивая пинцетом.  
— Покойную убили газетой, и обрывок попал под ногти? — выдвинул версию шериф. Свет мигнул еще пару раз. — Слушайте, док, вы бы лампочки поменяли, развели тут, блядь, артхаус.  
Купер посмотрел на него с жалостью:  
— Помнишь ключ от банковской ячейки? Ну, так это код.  
Агент вынул из кармана черных брюк увеличительное стекло и продемонстрировал нагнувшемуся через труп шерифу затейливую комбинацию цифр.  
— Талант к конспирации был у детки. И почерк бисерный, — восхитился Трумэн. — Люси бы такой, а то вечно ей бумажек на отчеты не хватает. А то, что деревья рубят, ей и похер, кукле безмозглой. Падение духовности. Ну что, проверим, что там у нее в ячейке?  
— Продажные мы копы или где? — согласился Купер. И добавил, уже почти дойдя до двери в коридор: — И запомни, Гарри, у продажного копа всегда должно быть три вещи: счет в Европе, амиго в Мексике и склад боеприпасов в подвале.  
— …а еще покойная торговала кокаином и спала со своим собственным отцом, — закончил доктор Хэйворд, сделал последнюю тягу и уставился в пустоту. — Ну что за молодежь, никогда не дослушают старшего. Обесценивание патриархальных традиций, блядь.

За окном со свистом проносились пихты Дугласа: свой желтый «кадиллак» Купер водил так, как подобает настоящему продажному копу. «Тигровый» салон посреди унылой северной природы навевал мысли о благословенном Майами.  
— Слушай, — спросил вдруг Трумэн со смутным беспокойством в голосе, — а мы не должны с тобой все-таки продумать разные версии насчет «Дж.»? Выяснить круг знакомств убитой, выписать в столбик всех, у кого с этой буквы начинается имя или фамилия? Тебя не тянет прочитать мне лекцию про Тибет, камушками по бутылкам побросать?  
— Гарри, — мягко ответил Купер, — вот ты видишь логику в кидании камнями по бутылкам для поиска подозреваемого?  
— Нихуя, — честно признался Трумэн.  
— Ну, вот и сиди тихонько, — Купер правой рукой нашарил бардачок и достал небольшой пакетик с кокаином. — У нас сменился режиссер.

— Fu-uck, — присвистнул Трумэн, благоговейно пощупав содержимое ячейки — не привиделось ли. — Либо девочка неплохо сэкономла на завтраках, либо вот где вся выручка от моей сорвавшейся поставки, я тебе точно говорю.  
— Не раскатывай губу, Гарри, — ненавязчиво похлопав по хромированному боку «Дайан», посоветовал Купер. — Это федеральное дело. На какую сумму была твоя сделка?  
— На тридцать кусков, — шериф бросил на ячейку очередной влюбленный взгляд.  
Тридцать тысяч долларов призывно зеленели со стола. Рядом поблескивал еще один ключик и лежала записка с новым числовым кодом.  
— Остальное не влезло, — догадался Купер.

— О-о, — сказал Трумэн, когда обслуживавшая их работница банка внесла десятую по счету ячейку. — Почему эту сука не могла снять хранилище и положить все в мешок?  
— Гарри, не отвлекайся, — отозвался Купер, не поднимая головы. — Ох, нам бы машинку для счета купюр.

— Итак, — подытожил Трумэн, усевшись за столик в кафе «Двойное Р». Хозяйка, Норма Дженнингс, обворожительно улыбаясь, десертной ложкой щедро сыпала кокаин ему в кофе. — Покойница была той еще шлюхой, и у нее на сохранении были мои бабки. Убить ее, таким образом, мог кто угодно и за что угодно, и я, что типично, его не осуждаю. Давай повесим всех собак на первого попавшегося ушлепка и закроем дело? Там денег двоим с головой хватит.  
Купер поправил лежащую рядом на диванчике бензопилу и, подцепив вилкой кусок пирога с «пьяной вишней», наставительно изрек:  
— Дайан, шериф Трумэн — мужик что надо, но совершенно не сечет в бизнесе. Впрочем, я списываю это на его дьявольское похмелье. Где есть чуть не пол-лимона баксов, там может найтись и целый лимон. Поэтому, шериф, мы просто обязаны с тобой провести это расследование. Fuck?  
— Fuck, — просиял Трумэн. Похоже, к обеду его начало отпускать.

— Отель «Большой Северный», — анонсировал шериф, махнув рукой на величественную панораму водопада с приютившимся над ним особняком. — Хозяин — большой человек, под ним весь штат ходит. Купер, ты хочешь делиться с большим человеком баблом, которые мы, честные продажные полицейские, нашли в банке на счету мертвой школьницы?  
— Мешок оставляем в «кадиллаке», — понятливо кивнул агент.  
Тем временем к центральному входу в отель подошла шикарная брюнетка в школьной форме и красных туфлях. Покачивая бедрами, она процокала каблуками по двору, обернулась, бросила на агента Купера долгий взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц и скрылась в вестибюле.  
— Дочка босса? — хмыкнул Купер, посмотрев вслед роскошной корме незнакомки.  
— Как ты догадался? — искренне удивился шериф.  
— Дедукция, — Купер пожал плечами. — За кем еще школьный портфель будет тащить водитель хозяина.  
В холле «Большого Северного» чопорные, с иголочки одетые служащие, каждый с кобурой на бедре, дежурили у всех дверей и у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
— Безопасность на уровне, — одобрил Купер. — А интерьер говно.  
Стены, обитые черными обоями «под бархат», навевали тоску по простому мещанскому уюту, и тоска эта усугублялась «золотой» отделкой на колоннах и здоровенным фонтаном посреди помещения. Вода била из грудей трех голых граций, совместными усилиями держащих над головами шар с крутящейся надписью «The world is yours».  
— Да, — согласился шериф, — Полное. Но с боссом не поспоришь. Хотя, надо сказать, сиськи у барышень ничего.  
Он покрутился, ища взглядом притаившийся в бархате и золоте ресепшен.  
— Fuck, кошечка! — Трумэн мило улыбнулся девице за стойкой — с трехдневной щетиной получилась совершенно зверская рожа. Девушка разулыбалась в ответ, явно покоренная. — Где босс?  
— Fuck, сэр! Босс принимает делегацию из Колумбии! — звонко отрапортовала она, щелкнув каблуками. — Вместе с мистером Палмером! Позвать?  
— Да нет, — махнул рукой шериф. — Нам чисто так, вот приезжего поселить. Оформи его в приличный номер?  
— Слушай! — вдруг вспомнил Купер, когда девушка зашуршала бумажками. — А мы вообще сообщили родителям убитой о происшествии?  
— Ну, мы попытались, — пожал плечами Трумэн. — Я послал к Палмерам Энди, есть у меня такой блаженный заместитель. Он пришел, говорит, миссис Палмер валяется в гостиной обдолбанная вусмерть, глаза мутные. Он ей, мол, со всем прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что вашу единственную дочь Лору сегодня утром выловили из реки за границ… — под ироничным взглядом Купера Трумэн осекся. — В общем, выловили из реки. Короче, миссис Палмер, тело отдадим, как вскроем, а где у вас здесь можно посмотреть вещдоки?  
— А она что?  
— Сказала, что в комнате у «этой суки» и отрубилась.  
Купер почесал в затылке. В это время двери конференц-зала распахнулись и оттуда вывалилась толпа лопочущих на своем языке колумбийцев под предводительством высокого, напряженно дымящего сигарой мужчины и второго — импозантного, с рожей вежливого маньяка-педофила.  
В последнем Купер безошибочно опознал Лиланда Палмера.  
— Похоже, Гарри, нам сейчас придется говорить с более вменяемым безутешным родственником.

— Лора, моя Лора, — бесстрастно произнес Лиланд, подперев щеку кулаком. Бен Хорн поправил очки и молча подлил своему юристу виски. — Спасибо, босс.  
Лиланд опрокинул в себя стакан, зачерпнул пальцами из небольшой горки кокаина на столе и, щедро размазав порошок по ноздрям, громко его втянул. Весь его скучающий вид был призван изобразить неизбывное горе, но получалось у Лиланда откровенно хреново.  
— Были ли у вашей дочери враги, мистер Палмер? — чисто для протокола поинтересовался шериф, вдруг вспомнив, видимо, что он не только продажный, но и полицейский.  
Лиланд посмотрел на него, как на дебила.  
— Гарри, я понимаю, если бы меня об этом спросил приезжий агент, но ты же свой человек. Да весь город хотел трахнуть мою девочку, прямо наперегонки. Вот и считай за врагов всех, кому она отказала, а также тех, кто хотел, чтобы она давала только им. Правда, босс?  
— Лиланд, — доброжелательно протянул Бен Хорн, — следи за своим поганым языком, а то я найду себе нового юриста. Еще виски?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Янтарная жидкость неспешно заструилась в бокал. Трумэн повел носом, скривился и отсел подальше.  
— А как насчет наркотиков, мистер Палмер?  
— Fuck! — возмущенно подскочил Лиланд, едва не расплескав виски. — Как у вас только язык повернулся! Да Лора бы никогда!..  
Купер посмотрел на Хорна, пыхтящего сигарой с таким видом, будто он ужасно увлечен гравировкой «BH» на стене, на показательно рассерженного Палмера, на гору кокса на столешнице — перевел взгляд на Трумэна и сделал «страшные глаза».  
— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, господа, — поспешно заявил шериф, правильно интерпретировав сигналы. — Лиланд, fuck, мои соболезнования.  
— Ага, — откликнулся успокоившийся Палмер. — Заходите на похороны, Сара напечет пирожков.  
Когда Купер и Трумэн выходили в коридор, агенту показалось, что одна из заклепок на позолоченной стенной панели моргнула.

— С чего бы Лиланду так нам втирать? Все знали, что Лора в деле, — уверенно заявил Трумэн, садясь в машину к своему «блаженному» помощнику Энди. Мужик оказался в самом деле странный: все время улыбался и смотрел на мир с таким умилением, будто вместо крови по его жилам циркулировал чистейший тетрагидроканнабинол. — И триста штук баксов в банковской ячейке это убедительно подтверждают. Я тебе говорю, там точно есть от моей сделки! Прощупаем Палмера на эту тему? Скользкий он тип. И рожа противная.  
Купер кивнул и, проследив, как полицейская машина скрылась за поворотом, направился в отель.  
В столовой пьяные колумбийские амиго подвывали национальные песни. Проходя через холл, Купер обратил внимание, что надпись на шаре, который вращали грации, сменилась на «Who killed Laura Palmer?» Видимо, хозяин заведения таким образом отдавал дань уважения погибшей. Неодобрительно покачав головой, Купер поднялся на второй этаж, отпер дверь своей комнаты — и тут же молниеносно сорвал с плеча «Дайан».  
— Fuck, — робко поздоровалась темнота приятным девичьим голоском.  
— Fuck, — рефлекторно ответил Купер, вернул «Дайан» на место и включил свет.  
В постели сидела, по грудь завернувшись в простыню, голая дочка босса, обворожительно прекрасная. Склонив голову к левому плечу, она внимательно смотрела на Купера, и ее пышные темные волосы лежали вокруг лица мягкими волнами. Под складками простыни угадывались более чем соблазнительные формы…  
— Мда, что ни день, то праздник, — озадаченно протянул Купер, запер за собой дверь, поставил «Дайан» в угол и приблизился к кровати. — Как ваше имя, прекрасная незнакомка?  
— Одри Хорн, — в ее взгляде невинность причудливым образом сочеталась с некой лукавой прожженностью. — Я пришла сообщить вам ряд новостей, агент Купер, и выдвинуть интересное предложение.  
— Смею думать, что понимаю, какое именно, — Купер покосился на рельефно торчащие под простыней соски Одри. — А что же за новости?  
— Лора была проституткой в казино моего отца. И с ним самим тоже спала.  
— В курсе.  
— Джеймс Херли был ее тайным любовником.  
— Известный факт.  
— Там вообще-то в ночь убийства Лоры еще Ронетт Пуласки пытали и насиловали. Вот у них сперва, значит, была оргия, с Лео Джонсоном и Жаком Рено, а потом…  
— Одри, — прервал ее Купер. — Это AU-шка на спецквест, мы тут за день пять серий отмахали, давайте не будем усложнять.  
— Черт, — сказала Одри и надула губки. — Про Жака Рено и наркоту вы тоже знаете?  
Купер поднял вверх оттопыренный большой палец.  
— Тогда, — протянула Одри, поведя округлым белым плечиком, — давайте вы меня сразу трахнете, безо всяких новостей?  
Трахнуть дочку босса, призадумался Купер. Обычно за это откручивают яйца и пускают на корм акулам.  
Слава богу, в Твин Пикс водились только безобидные олени.  
— А давайте, — с энтузиазмом согласился он и начал расстегивать пиджак.  
— Стоп, — Одри недоверчиво выставила вперед ладонь, отчего простыня у нее на груди опасно сползла справа. — А разве вы не должны сказать, что мне нужен не любовник, а друг, а вам не велит моральный кодекс настоящего служителя правосудия?  
Купер снисходительно улыбнулся и распустил узел галстука:  
— Я продажный коп, детка!  
— Боже, благослови Брайана де Пальму! — воспрянула Одри, и простыня все-таки упала.

Снилась Куперу комната, похожая на VIP-зал претенциозного клуба для мафиози. Стены были задрапированы красными шторами, а пол выложен черно-белым паркетом, панели которого складывались в зигзагообразный узор. Посреди комнаты стояло кожаное кресло вроде того, в котором восседал Бен Хорн в своем кабинете, а за спинкой виднелась статуя Венеры с отбитыми руками — точь-в-точь похожая на трех граций из Хорновского фонтана.  
В кресле сидел смутно знакомый мужчина со шрамом, пересекающим левую бровь, одетый в блестящую черную рубашку с острым воротником, белый пиджак и белые же клеша.  
— Иногда ее руки бывали связаны, — медленно, тягуче произнес он, с трудом открывая рот.  
Купер догадался, что речь об убитой Лоре.  
— Да ну, — отмахнулся он. — Каждый третий в наше время балуется БДСМ-ом.  
У мужчины слегка дернулась щека.  
— Когда мешок улыбнется, ты поверишь моим словам, — проговорил он все так же неразборчиво и протяжно, как будто его голос звучал из динамика магнитофона, а кассету «зажевало».  
— Мешок нам с шерифом уже улыбнулся, еще как! — радостно оскалился Купер, вспомнив пакет денег в багажнике «кадиллака», и показал собеседнику большой палец.  
Тип со шрамом скривился и встал из кресла. Откуда-то грянуло заводное диско. Конвульсивно дергаясь, будто его настиг приступ эпилепсии, мужчина стал изображать из себя короля танцпола.  
Когда он в третий раз высунул язык и призывно помахал рукой, до Купера дошло, и он упреждающе положил ладонь на холодный бок «Дайан».  
— Амиго, — с расстановкой начал Купер, — по канону, я типа предельно толерантен к гомосексуализму и все такое, но, ты понимаешь…  
— Да блядь, — совершенно отчетливо сказал мужик во внезапно наступившей тишине. — Ну вот сразу было понятно, до чего говенная идея — совмещать Линча и де Пальму. Короче, Лору твою убил ее отец — были у них противоестественные отношения и семейный бизнес, ну, ты понимаешь. Мать там совсем пропащая наркоманка.  
— Угу. Падение патриахальной морали, я уже слышал, — кивнул Купер и, прищурившись, внимательней посмотрел на собеседника. — А я ведь вас знаю, вы Тони Монтана, изрядный в 83-м в Майми были авторитет! На примере вашей разборки с Мелом Бернштейном всех учат, как не должен себя вести продажный коп!  
Мужчина благосклонно кивнул и вынул из кармана портсигар.  
— Только то, как вы поступили с мужем сестры… некоторые считают, что у вас были с ней эти самые противоестественные…  
— Пиздеж! — Монтана подавился дымом и тут же съехал с темы: — И вообще не о том речь. Короче, слушай синопсис быстренько. Лора решила прокидать папика и самого Хорна. Пригребала себе с каждой поставки кокса и толкала втридорога через Лео Джонсона и его шестерок, а Жак Рено им помогал, мудак канадский. У Хорна денег дофига, он, может, и дальше бы глаза на это закрывал, но вот партию, которая шла через шерифа, трогать не стоило. Шериф простой продажный коп, ему деньги нужны. У него ведь как? Он Пэккарда завалил, думал, женится на Джози, получит лесопилку, только не учел Пэккардовскую сестричку — и то, что ее Хорн крышует. И не получил ничего толком, а бабу эту теперь одень, обуй, кокаином обеспечь, выгуляй в клуб — бабки только так улетают. В общем, Лора подсуетилась через своих, поставщика сняли, кокаин сделал шерифу «пока», и тот нажаловался боссу. Ниточки раскрутились, все понемногу…  
— Ладно, я понял, — махнул рукой Купер. — В общем, он ее породил, он ее и убил. Где деньги, она так и не сказала, а додуматься, что деньги можно хранить в банке — слишком сложно для среднего ума. Короткий что-то детектив получается.  
— А, — Монтана выпустил пару клубов густого, явно не табачного дыма, — зато мистическая линия номинально присутствует. Скучно тут, заходи еще.

— Шериф, — серьезно сказал в трубку Купер, аккуратно отодвинув полезшую обниматься сонную Одри, — бери двустволку и дуй сюда. Я знаю, кто убил Лору Палмер.  
— Вот и надо оно мне в шесть утра, — проворчал Трумэн на другом конце провода и отключился. Купер почему-то был уверен, что, несмотря на отсутствие энтузиазма, шериф приедет.  
— Агент Купер, — зевнув, Одри положила голову ему на плечо, — что ты так суетишься, как будто не продажный коп?  
— Одри, — торжественно произнес Купер, отодвигая ее на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя из этого холодного унылого края, полного разврата, греха и наркотиков, и увез в край, полный разврата, греха и наркотиков, только теплый?  
— Если пообещаешь купить мне красное бикини, скажу, как потайным ходом попасть в кабинет отца.

Заспанный шериф постучал в комнату Купера примерно через час.  
— Fuck, — душераздирающе зевнул Трумэн. — О, Одри, привет.  
Одри, аккуратно снюхивающая «дорожку» с комода, невнимательно дернула плечом.  
— Я там Энди поставил на стреме с машиной. Если надо будет рвать когти, вызову по рации.  
Купер с сомнением фыркнул. Отрыв от погони в исполнении обдолбанного помощника шерифа представлялся ему крайне смутно.  
— Значит, план такой, — сказал Купер, мазнув по ноздрям порошком. — Как только появляется Палмер, Одри ведет нас в кабинет Хорна тайным ходом, мы вламываемся, ты берешь обоих на мушку, и мы выдвигаем ультиматум: либо они отваливают нам еще триста кусков (и мы беспрепятственно отправляемся в Майами), либо я, честный федеральный агент, даю ход делу о всем процветающем здесь блядстве. Как думаешь, может штат продажных копов попортить кровь одному наркобарону?  
Трумэн медленно сел на край кровати и взъерошил волосы в явном мыслительном усилии.  
— Это ты типа предлагаешь мне бросить все и свалить на море?  
— Типа того, — солнечно улыбнулся Купер. — Триста кусков на брата, шериф. И нам отличный старт, и ему не жалко. Ты видел, какие у него грации позолоченные?  
— А Джози? — пошел с последнего козыря Трумэн.  
— А что Джози? Вот ты свалишь, и они с Питом скоренько споются, уморят Кэтрин и завладеют лесопилкой. Ну что ты ломаешься, как маленький, соглашайся. Один звонок амиго в Мексике — и у нас уже свой бизнес. Я же правильный продажный коп. Вон и «Дайан» уже разогрел.  
Действительно, в комнате чуть попахивало то ли нефтью, то ли бензином.  
— Ладно, — сказал наконец Трумэн, вынимая двустволку из кобуры. — Показывай свой тайный ход, красотка.  
Одри скривилась, всем видом намекая, что ее тайные ходы отныне и навсегда — только для агента Купера, и первой вышла из комнаты.

К чести Бена Хорна, когда одна из обитых бархатом панелей отъехала и из-за нее выпали его собственная дочь, шериф города с двустволкой наперевес и приезжий агент с бензопилой, наркобарон повел себя вполне достойно.  
— Ну охуеть, — интеллигентно прокомментировал Бен, откинувшись в кресле и тревожно поглядывая на пилу в руках Купера. — Вы мне тут еще ремонт покорежьте, я вообще буду рад.  
Лиланд Палмер, сидящий на кожаном диване напротив стола, совершенно безучастно оглядел высокое собрание и переключил внимание на стоящее рядом на подставке чучело песца.  
— Пап, — проникновенно сказала Одри, — а я тебе говорила воспринимать меня всерьез? Говорила привлечь к бизнесу? А ты что ответил? Иди учить алгебру? Ну и вот тебе.  
Поняв, что Одри злилась на Лору вовсе не потому, что сама хотела спать с собственным отцом, агент Купер перевел дух. Мысль об инцестуальном юсте Одри к Бену в контексте творящегося вокруг падения духовности мучила его со вчерашнего дня, и теперь он испытал неподдельное облегчение.  
— Ну что, господа, перестрелка или полюбовно? — дружелюбно спросил Купер, многозначительно указав глазами сперва на «Дайан», потом на хмурого Трумэна, а затем на французские окна и позолоченные рамы на зеркалах.  
Бен Хорн страдальчески возвел очи горе.  
— Переговоры. Лиланд, не трогай гранаты.  
Лиланд Палмер нехотя отнял руку от чучела.  
Хранить арсенал в шедевре таксидермии, подумал Купер, душевные здесь люди живут, с фантазией.

Сосны мирно шумели над дорогой, провожая беглецов на желтом «кадиллаке». На прощание Трумэн оставил обдолбанному Энди десять штук подъемных, шерифский значок и строгий приказ не давать Люси переводить бумагу на отчеты о своих галлюцинациях, когда она на работе наедается грибов.  
Бен Хорн не стал преследовать и пытаться наказать непутевую дочь, видимо, сделав правильные выводы из наглядного примера своего адвоката.  
— И чему же нас учит эта история? — спросила Одри, бросив на Купера томный взгляд, когда он посмотрел на нее в зеркало заднего вида. Ее волосы были убраны под легкий струящийся шарф, и ветер играл его концами в лучших традициях роад-стори. — Мы, аморальные люди, остались в выигрыше и едем в Майами строить наркобизнес, разве это не пример уродливого нравственного разложения общества?  
Трумэн согласно промычал что-то, отпив виски прямо из горлышка.  
— Мораль, — менторским тоном произнес Купер, снова уставившись на дорогу, — в том, что можно прекрасно жить, если, как Тони Монтана, не пытаться захватить весь мир, а довольствоваться малым.  
Одри фыркнула и, судя по звуку, похлопала по кейсу с деньгами.  
— Ну ладно, не таким уж малым, — поправился Купер. — И в том, чтобы не заигрывать с потусторонними силами, даже если они присутствуют в сюжете сугубо номинально. А то один раз впустишь какую-нибудь хуйню в окно, а потом не успел опомниться, а ты уже плывешь по реке в полиэтиленовом пакете.  
— Так мы же в АU-шке, — резонно заметил Трумэн.  
— Во всякой АU-шке есть доля канона. А вам не интересно, почему Лиланд завернул труп дочки в полиэтилен? — и Купер улыбнулся жутковатой улыбкой персонажа, который ни разу не появлялся в этом тексте, но всегда незримо с нами.  
— Fuck, — грустно сказал Трумэн. — А так хорошо все шло.  
Где-то в чаще ухнула сова.


End file.
